Gold Digger
Gold Digger ''- piosenka wykonana przez New Directions w odcinku "Showmance". Mercedes i Artie nie są wymienieni w wersji albumowej, chociaż mają solo podczas rapowania Willa. W wyciętej scenie, podczas piosenki, jest pokazana Terri patrząca na dom. To znaczy, że piosenka jest o niej. Tekst '''Mercedes:' She take my money, when I'm in need Yeah she's a triflin' friend indeed Oh she's a gold digger way over town That dig's on me. (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head Will (Artie): (She give me money) Cutie da bomb Met her at a beauty salon (When I'm in need) With a baby Louis Vuitton Under her under arm (She give me money) She said I can tell you rock I can tell by ya charm (When I'm in need) Far as girls you got a flock I can tell by ya charm (I gotta leave) And your arm but I'm lookin' for the one (I gotta leave) Have you seen her? New Directions: No, we ain't seen her (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get, get, get, get down, oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get, get, get, get down, oh) Will (Mercedes): (She give me money) 18 years, 18 years (When I'm in need) She’s got one of yo' kids, got you for 18 years (She give me money) I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids (When I'm in need) His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his (I gotta leave) You will see him on TV, any given Sunday (I gotta leave) Win the Super Bowl and drive off in a Hyundai (I gotta leave) She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with your money (I gotta leave) She went to the doctor got lipo with your money (She give me money) She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money (When I'm in need) Shoulda' got that insured, GEICO for your money, your money (She give me money) If you ain't no punk (When I'm in need) holla' we want pre-nup New Directions: We want a pre-nup, yeah! (New Directions) Will: (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get, get, get, get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get, get, get, get down, oh) New Directions: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, get down She give me money Will (New Directions): Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (Yeah, yeah, when I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (She give me money) Now I ain't sayin' she’s a gold digger (When I'm in need) But she ain't messin' wit no broke broke (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (get get get get down oh) (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head get down (I gotta leave) Get down girl, go 'head (get get get get down oh) New Directions: She give me money, when I'm in need Filmy thumb|left|250px thumb|right|250px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Showmance Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions